


Home Soon

by lun_a



Series: Coming Home [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT11 - Freeform, established 2park!, idk fluff maybe a few tears, post disbandment, throwbacks, when will i get better at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Jihoon transfers to a new place, or was it really new to him?





	Home Soon

 

And with how bullshit things could be, Jihoon finds himself entering an empty building that looks rather _familiar_ and somehow nostalgic, how every corner seems to scream the voices and laughter that used to be there before.  
He takes a peak at the empty living room, of how the short circular staircase was still there, leading to a small empty space above. He pondered on the memory of almost stumbling down the first time he climbed those stairs stupidly, if not of Kuanlin who was there to catch him. And so Jihoon enters the rooms one by one— first, the largest one which used to have two bunk beds and a single one where he remembers doing stupid things with Woojin in there, fighting off a helpless Seongwoo with a pillow as Jaehwan chuckles in the background. He goes to the next room where they always hear Daniel’s laugh as Jisung constantly nags about socks under the bed. And the last room, to which Jihoon smiles that reminds him of the most quiet one because Jinyoung and Daehwi only knew cuddling and their other roommate doesn’t have a choice but stay in other rooms.  
If Jihoon would be asked about his first experiences being in the industry, it would always bring him back to this place, this particular space where he had most of his _firsts_ , and Jihoon would never forget that.

  
Jihoon stayed being a solo idol after going separate ways with his first group.  
It was heart-breaking. Jisung may seem to be the most emotional one but all of them know that each of them feels way beyond being in tears, in their own sentimental ways. Jihoon can still remember the stifled sobs in the van during their ride back to the dorms; it would actually be funny to watch how he saw Minhyun has his beautiful faced all scrunched up while crying if not of the reality that it was their _last ride back home._ (They started to share their lasts, but it was the first time all of them literally saw Kuanlin cry, which made all their hearts break even more.)  
It was hard for Jihoon to move on, of course. After all, he was one of the younger ones that the hyungs took care of and it wasn’t easy to avoid missing waking up every morning with the nagging from them about their health and all the other stuffs. Truth to be told, Jihoon even cried himself to sleep for the first few months, scrolling through the thousands of photos of them in his phone. He literally missed them all.  
If not of that one day that Seongwoo came to meet him and Jihoon was able to cry everything out with the older telling him comforting words, Jihoon doesn’t know if he’ll ever be okay.

  
After a tiring week of promotions of his third album, Jihoon found the time to transfer to a better place to stay. The apartment his company provided before was honestly too inconvenient for him, it takes him several floors from the parking lot to his place which is _way too tiring_ when he ends a schedule at 2am and only has three hours to sleep left. It was particularly deep into the city, _just to be safe_ from the sasaengs and though it was partly true and Jihoon’s stay in there was actually quiet, he still wanted to move out.  
Of course, being a young artist, Maroo still took part of finding Jihoon’s new place after giving him permission to move out. The funny thing is that the staff gave him such a nice place. A very nice place, Jihoon doesn’t even know if it’s good for him or not. To rest their case when Jihoon found out about it, they only stated that he should know better than anyone else of how the place is good for him. Of course, he knew. He lived there before— but not alone.

  
There were people who stayed with him after a year since disbandment. It was inevitable to have the fear of being alone, having experienced of having ten other ones always around him. Jihoon did not expect it but Jinyoung, Daehwi and Kuanlin remained the closest to him. Woojin would not be out of the list though, words may not be heard from the both of them but the mutual keeping of their promises did not slip out of their hands and managed to not drift apart each other.

“On the brighter side, it’s nice to be back here,” Jihoon says, sprawling across the living room after a whole day of unpacking and organizing his things.  
“I still can’t forget how you mistook Daniel hyung’s cat foods to chips,” Woojin snorts from the sofa. The tanned boy came over after Jihoon’s plead to help him with his stuff. Woojin wouldn’t say no though, he just wanted to hear Jihoon’s annoying aegyo after weeks.  
It surprised Woojin to find himself in the same place almost after a year and a half; so much like how Jihoon felt the day he came. They shared quite a handful of memories from back then as they organized the whole place, stray tears from Jihoon when they stumbled to the topic of _going home_ together for the first time, to which Woojin laughed for like a minute.  
“It has the same color! And who the fuck puts cat food in the cupboard?” Jihoon retorts.  
“Says the one who left his phone in the freezer.”  
Jihoon’s slipper came flying towards the laughing Woojin.

 

It has been a while since Jihoon’s transfer to his new place. The following week was a little too busy for Jihoon after getting a minor role in a drama. It was a pleasure to Jihoon, acting after so long since he was a kid. He knows very well it would be hard, since several endorsements came too and Jihoon (and his company, of course) can’t let go of the opportunity, but his job makes him happy so Jihoon doesn’t complain. Maybe he does complain, mostly only when Woojin calls in the middle of the night when Jihoon’s on his way home after filming. Those are the only times he was able to let out all of his frustration on how impatient his road manager all the time when he craves for something and grab some snack from the convenient store or how the brand of makeup he used in one commercial gets too itchy after ten minutes. Woojin would always just laugh at him, as if he doesn’t go through these struggles too when he pursued being an idol just like Jihoon. The calls only end when either of them falls asleep first, with Woojin’s whisper of _‘goodnight ugly, dream of me’_ or Jihoon’s _‘sleep now, you idiot, I hate you’._

Daehwi was still the most charming kid Jihoon has ever known and he doesn’t know how to tell him about his new place or how to invite them over when the younger calls him on a Tuesday morning. After all, their first dorm as a group had an emotional spot for Daehwi as long as Jihoon could remember the younger telling him. It was between the reasons of spending the most time with Jinyoung in that place or something like that, Jihoon can’t pick it up exactly.  
“I heard you moved to a new place hyung, aren’t you inviting us over?” Jihoon swears he could hear the pout in Daehwi’s voice. He lets out a small laugh.  
“Of course, I am. The place is still a mess and I need to clean up before I let you come over,” Lie. Jihoon had a nice two days off and was able to fix the whole place according to his liking, trying too hard not to visualize the past order of furniture there before and making it not too similar as much as possible.  
“Okay. Is it better? Where is it located, hyung?” Daehwi chirps innocently. A sigh of relief escapes from Jihoon’s lips as he confirmed Woojin hasn’t told Daehwi the details yet.  
A beat.  
Jihoon finds good words to answer Daehwi’s question. All of those places they lived as a group were the best; of course it would always be better than others. Sure, Woojin comes too often and checks him out despite of their busy schedules. Jihoon needs not to mention he’s more than fine with that but how could he tell Daehwi, that he’s living in a place that held too many of their memories he held dear to his heart and every corner of it reminds him of the good old days, making him miss them as the pictures were still far too fresh in his mind?  
“I’m fine, Daehwi. It’s closer to my schedules’ locations and it’s just around Seoul so I’m good,” was all that Jihoon mustered to reply.

 

If Jihoon had his good share of dreading from the separation of the group, Daehwi had it the tougher way. A month after, Woojin debuted with Youngmin and Donghyun as BNM’s first boy group. Daehwi was supposed to join them but the kid chose to take a break and flew to Japan. Jinyoung didn’t want him to so do the rest of all the members when they found out. They knew how Daehwi got so attached with his hyungs (all of them, really) and being in the industry, promoting without them or them being in different paths affected him so much. No one understood Daehwi’s feelings back then except all of them in the group and the fact that he’d be all alone in their vacation house in Japan scared them all. Nonetheless, Daehwi assured them he’ll be safe and would come back soon and better. After nine months, (which is actually faster than Jihoon and Woojin expected) Daehwi came back and joined their company’s group with Woojin. Sure he was a strong one.

 

It didn’t surprise them at all when Daehwi started to tear up as soon as he entered Jihoon’s new place with Guanlin and Jinyoung, two weeks later. Behind all those plans Woojin and Jihoon made that they’d be doing when the boys come, both of them knew it will all start with this.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you, Hwi. I just don’t know how to,” Woojin speaks after Daehwi calmed down, a sad smile across his face as he looked around.  
“It’s okay, hyung. You all know I’m already fine since last year but really, going back to this place gives such a happy yet sad feeling. You know what I mean,” Daehwi says.  
“When I first came here, the first thing I and Jihoon did was reminisce. It can be helped. Until now, I can still hear Minhyun hyung’s vacuum cleaner from the kitchen,” Woojin chuckles.  
Kuanlin sits beside Jihoon after going around the rooms, “And I can still remember the morning we woke up with red strings around the whole place.”  
“Those damned red ties, I was stuck in a farm with Sungwoon hyung and Jisung hyung for the whole day,” Until now, Woojin still goes over that incident. All of them laugh.  
“Good thing I was stuck with Kuanlin,” Jihoon and Kuanlin bumps their fists and Woojin rolls his eyes, “except that I had to tell a _jealous_ boy the night after about what we did and all I got from asking about his day was a growl and a back faced towards me after making me climb up his top bunk bed.”  
That started Jihoon and Woojin’s bickering, Jinyoung being occasionally dragged into their conversation and the latter fighting back in defense. The mood has gotten a bit lighter, Daehwi has dried up his cheeks from the few tears and he can’t help but just reminisce with his hyungs and enjoy the food Woojin and Jinyoung made. (Jinyoung learned how to cook, thankfully.)

They settle down the living room after deciding to stay the night, sofas shoved to one side of the place as all of them scrambled into soft blankets, comforters and pillows. Jihoon brought out a bunch of his huge stuffed animals, to which Kuanlin whined saying he needs space to stretch _(I still hate your long legs, Jihoon says)_. The television was on but it was ignored as the five of them exchanged stories, catching up for the long time they all got together like this from their busy schedules. Sure, they still contact each other but being together like this is a whole different story.

It thrilled Jihoon so much, not sure to be excited or anxious of the future ahead of them. He wasn’t sure if they’ll ever get back　together as a group or if they will ever have time to be in one place and catch up, maybe. It was hard to hope but Jihoon stays positive. They all started out their careers with a bond they built despite knowing it will end soon— it was enough to call it courage. It was a big step towards their dreams and no words would be enough to express how thankful each of them was to be part of that group the world once knew.  
Jihoon stayed quiet for a while when Kuanlin started telling about Seonho, the two of them promoted as a duo and Daehwi listened excitedly to Kuanlin. Jinyoung pipes in every now and then which makes Kuanlin’s voice a little bit louder, a sign he’s getting giddy. Jihoon feels Woojin wrap an arm over his shoulder so he shifts to lie on the younger’s chest.  
“Never thought of this day,” Woojin whispers. Jihoon nods.  
“I never knew at least half of us would gather in this place and fill it again with our familiar voices.”  
“I miss them. The hyungs,” Woojin admits. Jihoon rarely hears Woojin express his feelings especially if not about the two of them so it makes his heart flutter to know Woojin feels the same way he does, too.  
“We all do. These kids, us, we would not be strong and this better without their guidance. We’re nothing without them. Someday, I know we’ll all be together. Not soon, but maybe someday.”

It’s true. Maybe Jihoon still feels sad not having the others around most of the time. The place that used to feel so small with eleven people in it now feels so much empty that Jihoon wakes up in it alone, not just in the bedroom but in its other places too. Every part of it now sounds so empty unlike before that even the bathroom is a whole mess when Jaehwan walks in even if Sungwoon is still inside.  
And maybe Jihoon could get used to it from now on. Maybe he can get used on taking the road home without thinking of how noisy they were before on the way to the door along with Minhyun＇s reminding of taking off their shoes first.　Jihoon sees his shoe　rack by the entrance whenever he leaves, having just the pairs he only wears (which counts to only like a dozen) when before, it used to look like a dumpsite of used shoes, socks beside newly taken off pairs. Jihoon smiles, he just can’t get away of those memories just yet, not too soon now that he’s living in the first dorm he has ever lived in with ten other people who became his brothers, who became a big part of his life.  
Everything now are just memories, and Jihoon doesn’t consider them _haunting_ every time he remembers. Those were precious stories of his life, with valuable people in it and he would give everything to see the place packed again with noisy people and chaotic events for at least a day.  
For all that Jihoon had gone through; he’ll never forget being a part of a group once called Wanna One. He simply dreamed of being an idol, didn’t know he will succeed after joining a survival reality show neither believed he would ever find a family in that dream he fought for. Jihoon found himself in the middle of a fairytale, a good to be true moment where he got the spotlight on him but then again, he is together with these other wonderful people who dreamed with him. Back on those times, he would stand up on stage knowing he wasn’t alone, not at all that every time he looks back, there are ten other beautiful people shining with him, under the same light they all deserved.  
Wanna One started off as one and soon enough, there were eleven different paths from a whole eighteen months of hardship. Jihoon witnessed how they shone altogether until they shone even brighter on their own.

All they wanted to do was chase their dreams and now their standing on their own spotlights; they’re more beautiful than ever.

  
Jihoon wipes a stray tear away from his face and he feels Woojin breathe against his hair, low snoring could be heard. He looks up and sees a drop of tear glistening at the edge of Woojin＇s eye too. He smiles and wipes it away, kissing the younger＇s cheek and mumbling a soft goodnight and thank you.  
He turns to Daehwi who is still awake, staring at the ceiling with his hand intertwined with Jinyoung＇s.  
＂Sleep now, Daehwi,＂ Jihoon speaks softly and Daehwi turns to him, nodding.  
＂Thank you, hyung. I felt a lot better being with the four of you tonight. I can feel I’m closer to being home. So close,＂ Daehwi replies as soft, giving Jihoon a smile.  
＂Thank you for being here too, Hwi. Don＇t worry, when the time comes, we’ll all be finally home soon,＂  
Daehwi reaches over Jinyoung between them and squeezes Jihoon＇s arms ever lightly.  
＂Yeah. Home, soon.＂

**Author's Note:**

> been trying to post this since forever but uni sucks so...


End file.
